


(a kiss) out of habit

by carissima



Series: a kiss [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: In retrospect, it’s totally not Tyler’s fault. He’s grown up a lot in the last few years and he’s learned to take responsibility when he fucks up, but he’s only taking like, 50% of the blame this time. Maybe 60%. He’ll even swing to 75%, maybe, but the rest is all Jamie.





	(a kiss) out of habit

**Author's Note:**

> a series of short, shorrrrrt fics posted on tumblr, reposted here, unbeta'd

In retrospect, it’s totally not Tyler’s fault. He’s grown up a lot in the last few years and he’s learned to take responsibility when he fucks up, but he’s only taking like, 50% of the blame this time. Maybe 60%. He’ll even swing to 75%, maybe, but the rest is all Jamie.

Jamie’s the one who kept inviting Tyler round to his place when he got back into town. Jamie’s the one who convinced Tyler to stay in the guest room, who woke Tyler up by frying bacon, wearing only a pair of loose shorts, his chest all bare and tempting.

It was Jamie who had dog food in the cupboards for Tyler’s babies.

Okay, Tyler’s the one who dragged Jamie to the golf course every day. That’s totally on him, but Jamie said yes and wore those dumb golf shorts that cling to his ass.

But flirting during training camp? That was totally Jamie. Hands all over him during scrimmages, shoving him into the boards while he laughed, getting up close and personal during downtime? Jamie’s fault, although Tyler will admit that he was hardly pushing Jamie away.

Tyler was only buying Jamie’s lunches because he was mooching dinner and breakfast off Jamie anyway. It was the least he could do. The unintentional games of footsie they had under the table while having lunch together? Well, they’ve both got long legs. That’s probably an even split.

Snuggling on the couch was, well, that one’s on him. He likes to cuddle. Jamie runs warm. Jamie’s also incredibly soft to lie on and Tyler will fall asleep anywhere.

Helping Jamie host the team on bonding nights was just Tyler being a good bro. He knows where everything is in Jamie’s place as well as his own, so helping out with drinks and food and plates and shit wasn’t even a question. He might have accidentally warned the rookies not to touch Jamie’s shit because he had all his memorabilia hanging around. And he definitely smacked Rads around the back of the head for using Jamie’s pool table as a giant coaster.

He was maybe the one who went through Jamie’s closet two days ago because he’d run out of clean clothes.

And yesterday.

And this morning.

Jamie was the one who made him coffee this morning just the way Tyler likes it, though.

Tyler was the one who murmured, “thanks babe,” and let his hand linger on Jamie’s bicep as he walked past.

Jamie hadn’t even reacted. That was all him, Tyler’s not taking any blame for this morning.

They’d sat together for lunch as usual. Tyler had bought Jamie’s lunch. As usual. Jamie’s foot had slid against Tyler’s ankle. As fucking usual. When Rads had joined them, Tyler’s hand had found Jamie’s thigh and rested there while they talked. His thumb had carelessly stroked against the soft cotton of Jamie’s pants.

Tyler wasn’t even aware he’d been doing it and Jamie certainly hadn’t stopped him.

Jamie had driven them home. To Jamie’s house, where Tyler’s dogs were. Tyler had dropped his keys on the table next to Jamie’s, strode into the kitchen and grabbed them both a beer. Jamie had yelled out a reminder that he was doing laundry so Tyler better put all his shit in the hamper.

It was domestic as fuck, so really, it’s not Tyler’s fault when he got up to take the dogs for a walk, leaned over to where Jamie was sitting, and kissed him goodbye.

“Back in twenty,” he’d said, standing up and stretching before he’d paused. Frozen.

And now here he was, staring at Jamie in shock because he’d kissed him. On the mouth. Like they were boyfriends or shit. Like some kind of habit. Say goodbye to Jamie, kiss him on the mouth.

“Uh,” Tyler says dumbly.

“If you’re heading past yours, pick up some more clothes,” Jamie says. He’s not looking at Tyler. He’s looking at the television. Deliberately, Tyler thinks. “I haven’t got enough for both of us.”

“Uh, alright,” Tyler says and rubs his fingertips over his lips. The ones that just kissed Jamie.

“There’s a spare drawer,” Jamie says, definitely not looking at Tyler at all. “In my room. You could put your shit there. If you want.”

“Sure,” Tyler says, backing out of the room and grabbing the dogs’ leashes.

He walks aimlessly for ten minutes. Then he heads home, grabs half the clothes in his closet, all the dogs’ favourite toys and all the toiletries that haven’t already migrated over to Jamie’s and throws them in a bag.

When he gets back to Jamie’s, he uses his key to get in and watches his keys fall into place next to Jamie’s. The dogs run off immediately, barking loudly as they announce that they’re home, and Tyler goes upstairs and throws all his shit in the empty drawer that Jamie’s left pulled out.

Jamie’s out back, playing tug of war with Gerry and letting Cash smother him in wet doggy kisses.

“We’re home,” Tyler says, crouching next to him.

“Yeah, no shit,” Jamie says, laughing as Gerry springs forward and topples Jamie onto his back.

Tyler looks at him, sprawled on the grass, two dogs pawing at him.

“You gonna help me?” Jamie asks.

“Nah,” Tyler says. But he leans down and kisses Jamie square on the mouth. Let’s himself linger this time. Presses another kiss deliberately to the corner of Jamie’s mouth before pulling back. “You got this. I believe in you, Benny.”

Jamie huffs out a laugh. “Your kids are out of control. They need discipline.

Tyler gives him an incredulous look. Jamie’s as indulgent as he is. “I guess you can be the strict parent then.”

“Joint custody,” Jamie murmurs. His hand slides around Tyler’s wrist and tightens. “Must be serious.”

“You’re the one who just half-assed asking me to move in with you,” Tyler reminds him.

“Nothing half-assed about it,” Jamie assures him with a grin and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
